the power of love
by lovedlost
Summary: ok to the song from sailormoon R movie hopeyou like it!


_Ok new fic I no im doing a lot of one shots at the mo but i love them! I decided to use the power of love from the SM movie the promise of a rose. I love it that much!_

**_It's the end of it all, she was alone now, the only scout left! The blonde was fighting with the last of her strength; she couldn't beat it she didn't have to power of the one who lay at her feet. The blonde hime at her feet had been defeated by her attack on the enemy, the crystal draining her energy; she now lay dead at the sailor of the sky's feet. _**

**_Her hime's hair was ruffled, no longer in the royal hairstyle, it lay dank and matted around her. Her shine completely gone. The hime's prince barely a foot away lay, in a pool of his own blood, he had tried to save his love from the evil they had faced. His own sword stuck out from his heart, it had killed him instantly. Her lover Michiru was led next to Rei; both had been sucked dry of life source. Rei's gloved were no longer existent on her fingers for she had used her attacks so many times. Michiru was soaked trough from her own attack. Minako was no longer on the battle ground but in the trees, punctured by a branch her hair out of its semi ponytail and flying gracefully in the wind, Makoto was charred from using hall her energy in one last final attack on the enemy… killing her before it even hit. Ami was frozen a block of ice of her own making, she had sent an attack but it was backfired at her and hit her, freezing her solid._**

**_Hotoru was no longer to be found her silence being the end of her and Setsuna being led across Minako, silent she didn't know what had killed her. Yes, she was the last one, the only one that could see to earth's safety. She couldn't even revive her hime; she was past being brought back… tears rolled down her now pale cheeks._**

_**It had been the toughest of fights yet. Haruka looked around for any sign help might be coming, no such luck unfortunately. Her tears were caught by the ice cold wind sending a shiver down her spine, she was stood alone even though she had had friends she had always been alone. She could see what would happen next life would restart if the soul of the hime had anything to say about it. It was the ray of hope she needed.**_

_There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun. _

_**She had to believe that even though they were all dead they would not abandon her, they were al still there all for her, all loved her more then she could ever hope for. She had to believe in that small piece of hope.**_

__

You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,   
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love. 

_**Haruka started to glow a soft yellow light, it pulsed from her like her heart, but then it came from the loving organ. It covered those that were around her, she called out to her friends, "come to my friends, you can't stay away, there is no where to go but here, stand by me and together we will beat this evil!"**_

_**She held her hands in a silent plea for her friends souls to take then and soon she felt them all link to her, their power linked to her, Usagi-hime on one side and Michiru on the other, Usagi-hime turned to her and whispered, 'now you know what it feels like to be loved by all your friends, we would never abandon you!'**  
**'we are all truly your friend, and the is nothing that we wouldn't do to leave you.'**  
_

_Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it trully means to be friends. _

_**Haruka channelled there power into her own attack, she believed in them now, the power of the love they sent her, she realised every time she had been with them had been fun. She realised that everyone of them linked to her was made from the love she felt from them.**_

__

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love   
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.  


"**_Uranus world shaking!" she shouted, sending her attack at the enemy that could not be seen to the naked eye, but the scouts felt her, they knew not what she looked like, just that it was a she and the hardest they had ever fought. She now believed, she heard of soft wish from her hime as she heard the scream of the enemy before she fell into a darkness she was so sure she would not wake from. The love she felt from the other carried her through…_**

_  
(Music Solo)_

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

**_The power of love had helped her survive, and the others, they all lived to see crystal Tokyo and the great freeze all because of the combined love, it had helped revived them and the crystal. _**

_**Haruka vowed to spend every waking and sleeping moment with Michiru and so she did. **_

_Hey this is because I'm in love… this is probably not the best one ive done but still_


End file.
